Storms of Cherry Blossoms
by Ceo Shinji
Summary: In the spring the Cherry Blossoms bloom, but a storm is brewing that threatens to disrupt the peace of Ichigo and the others. Bringing with it an ancient enemy that has been laying in hiding till now to stir up more trouble for the gang.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach it belongs to its respected creators, so please no lawsuits I am a poor college student so you won't get much I promise.

**Although **I DO own one character that is my own character named Tamikazu Shinji and the sword spirits Sakura Bantsu.

It was springtime, and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. Just down the street, the target of the mysterious force moved closer to where it rested. The force a woman dressed in a black kimono with a pure white coat, her brown hair wafting in the breeze. 'Here they come… I can't wait to test his strength,' the young woman thought, as the target and shinigami moved past her. 'That is cruel to ignore a comrade little Rukia,' she thought as she continued to look for the rest of her targets. The other three walked up just when she was about to leave to do the other part of her observation. 'Well, good to know you're all here. Let's see how well you manage,' she thought, leaving for the rest of her study. Ichigo looked at Rukia as they passed through the school entryway. "Did it feel like someone was watching us?" he asked, after the feeling had vanished.

"Yeah, but I don't know what," she replied. "We better be on guard for something big."

Meanwhile, their observer stood behind the school, preparing to enter her gigai. Making sure she couldn't be seen, she unsheathed her sword. "Bankai," was all she said, causing the sword to glow and two human figures to appear before her. "Are you two ready for this part of the observation?"

"Of course, this is the fun part," the dark-haired figure said

"Then let's commence the plan" she said, and the three went their separate ways.

As Ichigo and Rukia entered the classroom, they immediately noticed a new girl with black hair and a tan complexion.

"Hm, she's new, but I wonder who she is?" Rukia wondered, looking at the girl.

"She's new, doesn't mean anything," Ichigo said nonchalantly.

Rukia gave him a "duh" look before saying, "Look closer at her, Ichigo, and you will see why."

Ichigo looked at the new girl carefully, but unfortunately was interrupted when the teacher entered the room. Only, it wasn't their normal teacher, it was a substitute.

"Please, everyone take your seats," she nicely asked before she continued. "I know you all must be wondering why your normal teacher isn't here. She wasn't feeling well, so she won't be in for a couple of days. I am the substitute. My name is Tamakizu Shinji. It's nice to meet you all."

There was silence in the room for a while before she started the lesson for the day. When she, the new girl, Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue, Ishida and Sado all felt the hollow enter the world, Rukia and Ichigo immediately both had to go to the restroom. "Fine, you may go," was all she said.

The two ran out of the room, in earnest to get to the site of the hollow. "And so the plan is in motion," Kazu thought as she continued with the lesson, giving a clear sign for one other to follow to provide her sister help if needed. No matter how fast they were, by the time they got to the site, the hollow was already taken care of.

"How can this be? It is supposed to be here, right?" Ichigo asked impatiently.

"That's weird," Rukia pondered, then she noticed someone walking towards them.

When the figure finally came into view, Rukia put on her innocent act, because who stood before her was their new classmate; a girl who was tan with black hair and emerald eyes.

"Hi, I don't believe we have properly met yet. I am Rukia Kuchiki," Rukia greeted her.

"I know you, Rukia Kuchiki, and your friend next to you is Ichigo Kurosaki. Am I right?" the girl said without blinking.

She caught both of them completely off-guard with that. "We are watching you, you pretty little gems that don't wash away," she said, walking away from them. "Just so you know, my name is Bantsu Arashi. Nice to meet you." Then she was gone without a trace.

**Author's Note:** So how did the first chapter come out hopefully not too choppy. Just so I don't confuse anyone this has absolutely nothing to do with what is going on in the series right now. I hope you all enjoy the story thus far. Feel free to comment if you want to. See you again on Chapter 2…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

**Author's notes: **Sorry it is taking so long I have had this chapter written just needed to type it just I have been really busy I am so sorry. Like on my Bio. Page I am going to try to narrow my inconsistencies as much as possible. So, I beg of you all just bear with me.

**Disclaimer:** The same as the first chapter not Bleach is not my creation but Tamikazu Shinji and SakuraBantsu are mine.

When they got back to class they received a typical greeting, but noticed that Bantsu Arashi had made it back to class before them. Once the lunch bell rang, they went to the roof to discuss the situation with the others.

"I don't understand this whole situation," Ichigo proclaimed, still confused about the events.

"It isn't that hard to understand. Our new classmate just might be a little more dangerous than we thought her to be," Uryuu stated calmly.

All the while, they didn't know that someone was watching and listening to what they were saying. 'Poor little amateurs don't know who or what is after them, but are willing to put danger as their first option? Not good strategists, I see,' Bantsu thought as she decided to leave back to class, before Kazu herself got oddly suspicious.

During the remainder of the day there were five hollow alerts, and each time they were beaten to the site. The last time, Rukia noticed the slight sound of a flute and the falling cherry blossoms.

'This is strange, there are no cherry trees here for blossoms to fall,' Rukia thought, noting it as evidence of their pursuers. Just then, another alert went off, but this time it entered where they were standing, so they couldn't be beaten to it. They had a glimpse of a new person wearing a shinigami uniform with a pure white coat like a captain holding two different types of fans. 'Fans? White coat?' Rukia thought uneasily.

'Cherry blossoms? Onii-sama? No, it can't be. The person here was clearly female, right?; Rukia pondered, while looking at the little petals.

"I don't get it. If she's a shinigami, why is she hiding?" Ichigo questioned, still looking for any sign of the person.

Meanwhile, she was hiding fairly close by, observing the two in their confusing, thankful they hadn't picked up on her spirit energy. She could rest easy for the time being. When she noticed a new player come in, she thought to herself, 'Urahara, you finally make your appearance.'

Urahara approached Ichigo and Rukia, watching the two stand by confused over some event that had taken place.

"Kurosaki-kun and Rukia-san, how are you this evening?" he greeted, making them notice his presence.

"Urahara, do you know of any shinigami that have a pure white coat and uses fans?" Rukia was blunt and to the point.

"Fans?" He thought for a minute. "Doesn't ring any bells to me, but I do have some interesting news from the soul society."

That caught their attention immediately. Interesting news wasn't normally good news.

"They sent the analyzer here to test: Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryuu, and Sado Yasutora. The test of strength has been summoned, so if I were any of you I would beware the shinigami that wields the sword of two souls," Urahara explained, before turning and leaving the two in confusion.

Rukia was stunned for a moment before realization hit her, "Sakura Bantsu, the sword of two souls."

"Sakura Bantsu? That is a person?" Ichigo said, confused.

"No, BAKA, that is the sword's name. No one knows the wielder's name by heart because shinigami only see her once. That sword is so powerful that you can't forget it. So the one who wields it is just known as the analyzer," Rukia explained, using what she thinks of as "helpful drawings."

"I got it without the drawings," Ichigo said, getting hit on the head by Rukia with the sketches. "Why is she here to analyze us, though?"

"That, only she would know the exact answer to," Rukia concluded, before they started to leave.

The mysterious person stayed in the same spot, watching them leave, when she heard a rustle in the leaves. "Who's there?" she said, preparing for anything. Out from the leaves appeared Urahara.

"Hello, my shinigami with a pure white coat that fights with fans," he greeted friendly.

She had to laugh at the new name she was given. "Hello."

"So phase two starts tomorrow, correct?" Urahara stated.

"The majority of phase two is tomorrow. Bantsu is securing the beginning soon, and the first one's test is tomorrow as well," she explained to him.

"A test already? That is pretty fast, even for you, Kazu," Urahara remarked.

"I know, but I have to. Two have somehow already picked up on this test faster than the others, but I don't have enough strength to do two in one day, plus continue the whole second phase of the operation," Kazu explained, nearly exhausted from the first phase.

"Who are the first to be tested?" Urahara asked curiously.

"The ones called Sado and Ishida," was all she said, because the rest would break the rules.

"Can't even trust an old friend with that information?" Urahara asked, knowing good and well that she couldn't tell anyone about her plans.

"Not an old friend that has a big mouth," she told him with a smile, before leaving him.

"Same old Kazu," he stated, leaving to his shop.

Meanwhile, as Ichigo and Rukia made it into the Kurosaki residence, they noticed someone from their school talking to Ichigo's father in the kitchen. They decided to cautiously approach to see what they were talking about, but they somehow weren't quiet enough.

"Hey you two, you're finally home," Bantsu greeted with a smile.

"Hi, Bantsu, what brings you here?" Rukia said, trying to keep face in front of the girl.

"I was just talking to Mr. Kurasaki, he is an old friend of my family," Bantsu responded flawlessly.

"WH...what? An old friend of my dad's? You're kidding, right?" Ichigo stammered, looking at his father, but noticed he wasn't acting like his usual self.

"Either way, I must be going. Tomorrow is a big day, so I need plenty of rest later." Bantsu said her goodbyes and was out the door.

Meanwhile, Isshin got up from the table to leave as well when Ichigo stopped him. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I just remembered Yuzu needed me to do some shopping for her so I'll be back later," he responded in his normal happy tone.

"What is going on here?" Ichigo asked, curious.

"Something is fishy here, but what is it?" Rukia pondered, thinking of all the events that had occurred that day.

Isshin made his way into Urahara's shop, and was quickly greeted by Tessai at the doorway.

"How many we help you?" he asked, somewhat knowing what brought the man here this night.

"Is the owner in? I need to speak with him," Isshin asked, just as Urahara entered the room.

"Oh, I see you have come," Urahara said, welcoming Isshin inside the sitting room. "What brings you here this evening?"

"You know why, Kisuke," Isshin replied, looking directly at him.

"Then let us sit and talk about this matter," Urahara said, turning to go into the room.

"I shall get the tea," Tessai said, going to prepare it for them.

Once both Isshin and Urahara were seated in the room, neither said a word for a long time, nor did they touch the tea Tessai brought them.

"I assume she came to you in some form, otherwise you wouldn't be here," Urahara broke the silence.

"What is she doing here, Kisuke?" Isshin asked bluntly.

"All she would say is that the test of strength has been sent out for Kurosaki Ichigo, Sado Yasutora, Inoue Orihime, and Ishida Uryuu. As for the rest, I don't think even Aizen Sosuke would be able to get it out of her," Urahara explained simply. "For you, I thought you would be happy to see the once lost girl of the soul society again, all grown up now. Or does that scare even you?"

"It is not that I don't want to see her, or that I'm not happy with it. It's the reason she is here that worries me," Isshin said seriously.

Elsewhere, a girl in a pink kimono decorated in cherry blossoms with light brown hair and light cerulean eyes sat in a tree, her wooden flute emanating a soft lullaby that the wind carried throughout the park.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The next morning at school, Rukia and Ichigo got there at the usual time, but noticed the new girl wasn't there. "Odd, why isn't she here?" Rukia thought, as the bell rang to start class. The substitute teacher came in at the bell with a smile on her face.

"Hello again, everyone," she greeted them. "I have a couple of new students to introduce you to. One I didn't know, but she started yesterday, and the other started today.

At that, two girls that looked practically identical to each other entered. The only difference was that where one was pale, the other was tan, and where one had dark hair, the other had fair hair. "Nice to meet everyone. My name is Arashi Bantsu."

"My name is Oto Sakura. Nice to meet everyone," the other greeted, surprising everyone by revealing that they weren't related.

Bantsu went to the seat she was in the day before and Sakura was seated two rows to the right of her. "Ok, now let's start the lesson," Kazu announded, opening the textbook.

The whole school day was fairly quiet, with no hollows or any kind of disturbances. 'Today has been a little too nice for it to be real,' Rukia thought. Just as she thought that, her soul phone and Ichigo's badge went off. The two looked at each other and the others and stood up. "May we go to the restroom?" they said in complete unison.

"You may in five minutes," she said calmly.

"But we really have to, Shinji-sensei," Rukia said for both of them.

"You may run out of here in five minutes, Ms. Kuchiki," she turned to look at the two.

The two sat back down, listening to the noise, Rukia tracking the hollow's movement. "She let us go yesterday, but not today? What is going on here?" Rukia thought, still trying to figure this all this out. '_Bantsu, this one is all yours, have at it_,' Sakura sent to Bantsu. '_Yes, I am so excited. Be right back_,' Bantsu sent back, turning into a little soul ball before leaving the room. Though, as they had planned, she was not unnoticed. Rukia and Uryuu saw her leave the room, but also realized the body was still responsive. Not even a minute later the hollow's signal vanished. 'So this is what has been going on,' Rukia thought, assuming she was that much closer to finishing the puzzle. Once the five minutes were up, the bell rang, ending the school day. Rukia waited for everyone to leave the classroom before she approached the teacher.

"You just had to go to the restroom, why are you still here?" she asked, knowing full well that Rukia never needed to go to the restroom

"Because, Sensei, I think I know who you really are and I want to know why you're here," Rukia said, looking at her.

"Don't think you can act like your brother, Ms. Kuchiki, I have told you that before. It is unbecoming of you to copy him," Kazu scolded Rukia quite bluntly.

Rukia was stunned, the last person to say that was..."You're the analyzer."

"Well, it seems little Rukia was finally able to figure it out," Kazu said, rising from her chair.

"Why are you here?" Rukia asked, once she recovered from shock.

"You already know why I am here, Ms. Kuchiki," Kazu replied.

"I know that, but why now? Why has the soul society never shown an interest before?" Rukia demanded to know.

"Help them out a few times, and they want official records. I really don't know, I'm just following orders," Kazu retorted, knowing she was not going to like that.

"I know there is more to it than that, and I want to know what it is," Rukia demanded.

"Sorry, I can't tell you anything beyond what I have," Kazu told her.

"Liar, now tell me!" Rukia yelled at Kazu.

Kazu's expression changed to something very dangerous. "Rukia Kuchiki of Squad 13, either you stop this, or I will send you back to the soul society for the remainder of this testing," Kazu yelled back with more anger and force.

Rukia backed off at that, knowing it would not be worth the fight or punishment for disobeying orders. Kazu didn't say anything else, she just left the room, leaving Rukia to her thoughts.

Meanwhile, Ichigo approached Sakura and Bantsu on their way out. He had a plan to find out who they were, because they didn't feel like any of the others did. When he got closer to the two girls they turned to look at him.

"Hey, Ichigo, how are you?" they greeted happily.

"Uh, Rukia and I were wondering if you two wanted to hang out with us," Ichigo asked, not very confidently.

"Sure, but where is Rukia?" Sakura asked nicely.

Just as Sakura asked, Rukia appeared from inside the school building, walking outside. "Oh hey, Rukia, are you ready to go?" Bantsu asked with a smile.

Rukia stopped where she was, confused about the whole situation. "Go, go where?" she thought, staring at the other three.

"Hey, why don't we go to the arcade?" Bantsu asked excitedly.

"Bantsu, you always want to go to arcades," Sakura complained.

"Because it is always so much fun, Sakura! All the different types of games are different challenges," Bantsu explained happily.

"That sounds like a great idea," Ichigo said, starting to leave.

The four walked to the arcade shop with very little difficulty, Bantsu talking happily to Sakura like normal high school students. 'Could we have been wrong about these two, or is this just a ruse?' Rukia thought, observing the two. Once they got to the arcade, they all entered, but Bantsu turned to address the group.

"Well, since Ichigo and I are really the only two that want to play, why don't you two go do something else?" Bantsu suggested with a smile.

"What do you think, Rukia?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, why not? You two have fun," Rukia said, walking over to Ichigo to whisper in his ear. "Let's use this to get the information we need."

With that, Rukia and Sakura went to a juice stand, while Ichigo and Bantsu went to play a popular fighting game.

Once Rukia and Sakura got their drinks, they went to the park and sat on one of the benches.

"So, what are you two planning, separating us?" Rukia asked pointedly.

"Not surprising you caught on, Rukia Kuchiki," Sakura said, taking a sip of her drink. "The second phase started today, and this is necessary before the test starts, but you shouldn't worry about Ichigo. The others have probably already started."

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked, suddenly worried.

"Bantsu's ability in this form is to manipulate space and matter. It doesn't matter where she is, where the target is, or how many there are," Sakura explained. Noticing Rukia was about to leave, she took out her flute and started playing. Once Rukia realized the trap, she tried to get away, but once Sakura's flute sounded, she couldn't move her body. "What is going on?" Rukia thought, struggling to move.

Meanwhile, at the arcade, Bantsu and Ichigo took their sides on the machine. "Come at me with your best, Ichigo. Just because I'm a girl, it doesn't mean I'm not good at this!" Bantsu boasted. As the game started, the rules changed drastically, not just for Ichigo, but for the others as well, who were suddenly seeing people within shadows prepared for attack at any moment.

Author's note: Um, sorry for the cliff hanger here…not much to say here but I will try to update as much as possible I have drawings and other writing projects in the works on top of a lot of other stuff as well, so the plan is to update as much as I can before summer and spring break but once those come around I will try to update more so that way I have an idea for stuff to actually get done for a change of pace. Reviews are always more than welcome I like hearing what you the ones that actually read this think of it, and suggestions to possibly make it better. Well till next time Ja matte!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The world around the four involved in the test altered into a desert, with a blood red sky and a few large rocks scattered about. No one in the group was in the same place as the others. Soon, four balls of light fell from the sky and landed on the ground near them; through the smoke they could barely see the shadow of someone, who they figured would be their opponent.

The amount of reiatsu being used caught Urahara's attention. 'I thought only two were going to be tested today?' Urahara pondered for a moment before excusing himself from his store to find the one causing the disturbance. When he found her, she was in a tree just outside the park and appeared to be sleeping, but he knew she was in a deep trance to focus on the goal at hand. He decided to go up on the branch she was on to make sure she was really ok, being that she was defenseless in her current state. He took a close look at her and noticed something was extremely different about her.

Inside the park, Sakura still held Rukia captive to keep her from interfering. Rukia still struggled to move from her bonds, but Sakura's hold was too strong for her to break.

"Why are you doing this?" Rukia spat out through her anger.

"Because we can't risk your interference in this, Kuchiki-san," Sakura replied, putting her flute in her lap.

"Why is this in such a hurry? Normally tests are dragged out," Rukia asked, calming down a little with the knowledge that there was nothing she could do.

"That will be revealed in time, Kuchiki-san," Sakura replied solemnly.

'What is this? The power holding me is fluctuating a little,' Rukia thought, realizing she could suddenly move just a little.

The smoke was rising from across the four to reveal their opponents. As the area cleared entirely of smoke, they realized their opponents were they themselves.

The first to fully see their opponent was Orihime, seeing herself smiling evilly at her, cruel intentions plain in her eyes. Soon the others saw similar imaged of themselves coming out and facing off with them.

Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere. "Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryuu, Inoue Orihime and Sado Yasutora...welcome to your test. The goal is not to kill your opponent, just to last one hour and do as much damage as possible. Your opponent will be doing much the same."

Once the voice stopped speaking, their opponents took out their weapons, ready to start the fight.

"I don't know who is really behind this, but I will pass this test," Ichigo said, looking straight at his opponent. With that, the two pulled out their swords and started charging toward each other with the intention to kill. Uryuu pulled out his bow as did his alter and began the attack on each other as Sado pulled up his power and charged his mimic.

The Orihimes just stared at each other, neither making a move. "It seems the others have started, so why don't we?" her alter stated, looking at Orihime.

"Do we really have to fight each other?" Orihime asked, confused.

"I guess we don't HAVE to, but what fun would that be, not to?" her alter said, itching to start.

"But this isn't real, right? So it doesn't matter," Orihime said, nervously chuckling.

That drew the line with her alter. "Isn't real? Doesn't matter? Let me show you just how real this is, and how much it matters," her alter started angrily. "Tsubaki Koten Zanshun, I reject!"

The attack headed straight for Orihime with all her alter's anger and hatred for her. Before she could really comprehend what was going on or prepare herself to counter the attack, it made impact. She was thrown back about five feet from her opponent and slammed onto the ground on her back. She was badly hurt from the direct hit. Before the girl could even think about getting up, her alter came, grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to her feet.

"So does it still not matter, does it still fail to be real? Or do you just not believe it?" her alter questioned, a cruel smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Bantsu was still at the arcade, starting to have trouble keeping the illusion up. 'I can do it for just an hour,' she thought, as her eyes started to become unfocused, causing the world she created to begin to waver. Sakura's hold on Rukia also began to dissipate at a faster pace than before.

Urahara noticed that the strong reiatsu causing the disturbance was quickly fading, so he looked Kazu over to see how she was doing. He noticed she was starting to sweat and exert more of her energy to hold Sakura and Bantsu's powers stable. 'This isn't good...If she keeps this up, she can't hold her current form,' Urahara thought, watching Kazu's struggle to maintain control.

The fluctuations in the alternate world became more and more violent, causing the land to break apart, the sky to blur, and their alters to slow down in attacks and power. This caused the four to stop in their tracks and start looking over the changing environment with confusion. "What is going on here?" Ichigo thought, as everything started to slowly fade away, until the scene around him was once again the arcade.

"How long do I have to --" Rukia couldn't finish her question, because just as she started to ask, Sakura suddenly faded into cherry blossoms, and the power holding her captive vanished as well, letting her move on her own. Rukia looked around, trying to find Sakura, but instead found Urahara leaving the park.

When Ichigo finally realized he was back in the arcade at the same game Bantsu and he had started before the bizarre attack, he noticed his screen said, 'WINNER,' in big yellow letters. He ran to the other console across from his to see Bantsu, but there was no one there. 'What's going on here?' Ichigo thought, bewildered by what he had found.

**Author Notes: **Sorry if this does seem a little rushed…I feel it flows pretty well but it may be rushed just a tad and the change that Urahara sees will be revealed…next chapter which should be up in the next couple of days, and I know I say that a lot but I do mean it this time I need to get this moving. As always Reviews are more than welcome and are really appreciated and encouraging. Until next time Ja matte!

**Thanks:** Ok I have a couple of people to thank this time!

**Mischa Kitsune**- for editing so far chapters 1-3 and is going to edit the rest of the story as well though the may be up as reposts more than original posts, so that way things go pretty smoothly.

**Shourded in the Shadows- **for the favorite

**Deora**- for her review on the story


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Ichigo met up with Rukia soon after at the park, but didn't talk about what had happened, wanting to wait until they were in the privacy of his bedroom. Once they opened the door to his house, they noticed Ichigo's dad wasn't there. 'Where did he run off to?' Ichigo thought, not really caring where his father was. The two took off their shoes and then went straight upstairs to Ichigo's room.

"Today's just been bizarre," Ichigo stated, taking a seat in his desk chair while Rukia sat on the bed.

"I just wonder what happened to stop the test like that," Rukia commented.

The two continued to sit in silence because neither of them knew what they were going to do about the situation.

Back at Urahara's shop, Tessai had prepared a room for their unexpected guest, whom Urahara had brought back.

"So we get another Soul Society free loader, boss?" Jinta asked, as they placed her in the futon they'd prepared for her.

"I don't know, but we will treat her kindly," Urahara said as he watched her sleep peacefully. "Silly girl," he said, getting up, and both he and Tessai left the room.

Dawn came much earlier than expected for the exhausted Kazu. 'What? Where am I?' she thought, slowly sitting up and looking around the room. The first thing she saw was a mirror positioned right across from her. She laughed at the image because it wasn't surprising to her that it revealed a teenager, instead of a woman in her twenties. 'I guess to some this is new.' She played with the thought for a moment, before the door to the room opened, revealing Urahara on the other side.

"You know, I was a little worried when I saw you in this form," Urahara started off with. "Why did you use all that reiatsu for one big test, rather than little ones like you told me?"

"I wouldn't have made it," she said, looking at herself in the mirror again before sighing. "Yes it wouldn't have been fast, but it was inevitable. Luckily, though, I got the information I needed."

"So, are you going back?" Urahara inquired.

"No, really the test was a hoax. The Captain Commander didn't want one. He wanted me to overlook things here, for the time being. I am the one who wanted the test," she revealed to Urahara.

"So, the bird gets to leave the cage and spread her wings to fly again," Urahara stated happily.

"Yes, it has been too long," she smiled in relief.

"In that case, I have something for you," Urahara said, getting up to grab something out of the closet. "I took the liberty of enrolling you in the high school."

This caught her completely off-guard. She couldn't believe it, but there stood Urahara with a school uniform, just for her. She got out of the bed and immediately bowed to thank Urahara for his kindness.

"No worries, but you better hurry," he stated, before leaving the room.

Ichigo and the others were already at the school. None of them talked about what happened to them the day before, preferring to simply forget about it. They just went about the time before class like normal, when something interesting caught their ears.

"Yeah, I heard Sakura and Bantsu moved back to their homes, and today we are supposed to have a new student, as well," some of their classmates gossiped.

Just before Ichigo could say anything to Rukia, the bell rang and their normal teacher was back. "Ok, well, I hope you were all nice to the substitute, and we have a new student," the teacher said, just as Kazu entered the room. The teacher nodded and Kazu proceeded to write her name on the board.

"Hajimemashite. Watashi no namae wa Shinji Tamikazu desu. Doozo yoroshiku," she said, bowing to her classmates. Then the teacher told her to take her seat in front of Ichigo.

'It can't be, can it?' Ichigo thought, looking at the girl in front of him. Soon the lunch bell rang, giving them the perfect opportunity to talk to the new girl, but trouble struck before any of them could talk to her. After the others left, she swallowed a mod soul pill and followed after them.

She was somehow the first to the site. 'Slow pokes, damn it,' she thought, because she was left with very little options. She hadn't yet fully recovered from the day before and wasn't adjusted to her current form. She decided to grab her fans and pray she had enough energy to get it to work.

She unfolded the fans and gathered what reiatsu she could into the weapons, then jumped up to face the hollow. It launched the first attack, which she easily evaded, retaliating with an attack of her own, but nothing happened. The hollow caught her with her guard down, landing a direct hit that knocked her out of the sky and onto the street below. 'Shit, this is no good,' she thought as it came for her again. She drew her zanpakuto to shield against the attack.

"I won't lose to you, damn it," she said, putting all her force into her block, pushing the creature back.

Before it could attack again, she got into her calling stance. She held her zanpakuto in perfect alignment with the horizon, and held it up in her hands, as though offering it to the hollow. "Sound of Storms, Sakura Bantsu." She released her zanpakuto. The hilt of the sword turned into a wooden flute, and the blade turned into droplets that surrounded her.

"Phase One: Rain of Daggers," she said, lifting the flute to her mouth and starting to play in a short staccato style in mid tones. At the sound, the sky darkened to a dark blue, and the droplets that surrounded her turned into sharp dagger-like rain drops that shot directly at the hollow.

Just as she started her attack, Ichigo and Rukia showed up, surprised to see Kazu there. They didn't have much time to be very shocked, because they quickly noticed she was having trouble, but she gave them a good distraction to come up from behind and take the hollow out with a sneak attack.

Afterwards, the three stood facing each other in silence. 'This has to be her,' Rukia thought, staring directly at Kazu with a serious look on her face. Before they could ask her anything, she disappeared, leaving the two to their own thoughts.

**Author Notes: **Yes, woot!! I made another chapter for your reading enjoyment and more to come. Like I said going to see how much a can get out before Thursday so we shall see right. Well, like always Reviews are more than welcome, whether it is good, bad or so-so just don't be rude about it flame me if you want, but don't be rude about okay. They are always appreciated and encouraging to me, so I can make my story better for you the readers. Until next time Ja matte.

**Translation: **Because I just really wanted this phrase in here.

**Hajimemashite. Watashi no namae wa Shinji Tamikazu desu. Doozo Yoroshiku,**

How do you do? My name is Shinji Tamikazu (or Tamikazu Shinji). Nice to me you,


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other before heading back to the school. By the time they arrived, Kazu was already back in her seat, chatting happily with Uryuu and Orihime because Sado wasn't much for small talk.

The two new arrivals walked up to her desk to join the conversation as though nothing was wrong.

"Hey, Kurosaki-kun, we were just talking about where Shinji-san came from," Orihime informed them as they approached.

"Really? Where did you move from?" Ichigo asked, taking a quick interest in the subject.

"I actually moved here from the countryside. I go tired of the simplicity, so I came to the city to learn more about city life," Kazu smiled as she told them.

"Did your family own a farm?" Rukia asked, not buying the story..

"No, my mother is always in poor health, so the fresh air helps her a lot more than the city air would," she explained happily.

Soon the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over, and it was time to start class again. Ichigo looked at the window closest to his desk. 'What are we going to do about this?' The orange-head was juggling around the idea when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Kurosaki, please answer the question," the teacher told him, knowing full well that he had no idea what she asked, much less the answer. "If you don't mind, please stay focused until after school," the teacher stated before continuing her lesson.

The bell rang, ending the long school day. Kazu was the first to leave the classroom, heading to her shoe locker to put her street shoes on so she could head home for the day. Ichigo tried to hurry to catch up with her, but was unsuccessful. By the time he reached the lockers, she was gone.

Kazu had just exited the building and was walking toward the gates leading off the school grounds. "Today was a fun day, I can't wait for tomorrow," she thought happily as she walked. Soon she noticed Rukia standing at the gate, waiting for someone. "I wonder what's going on," Kazu pondered as she approached.

"Hey, Rukia, are you still waiting for Ichigo?" Kazu asked with a confused expression.

"Don't act so familiar with us," Rukia demanded angrily.

Rukia's anger threw Kazu off, because she was certain at least Rukia knew who she was. 'I am not certain, but could it be that she really doesn't know?' The thought actually bugged Kazu.

"I-- I'm sorry, Kuchiki-san, I must have misunderstood your actions earlier. I thought we were friends," Kazu said apologetically.

"We will never be friends after what you did, Shinji-san, so why don't you just go back?" Rukia said to her, as she left in the direction of the school to get Ichigo.

Kazu slowly started walking away from the school. Her happy expression was now a serious one after what Ruia had told her. 'I don't need your friendship, Kuchiki-san, or anyone else's. I have a job to do and that's it.' The thought reinforced her expression.

Once she got back to Urahara's shop she went into the room they had prepared for her. She set down her things, and was about to change when the little mirror caught her attention again. She took a close look at her reflection. "The appearance may have changed, but the person behind it never does," she said, as she walked to the mirror to place it face-down, so she didn't have to look at it.

As she turned back to continue to change, her phone started ringing, causing her to turn and look at it before her senses picked up the hollow's presence. She quickly got out of her gigai and headed to the scene.

This time Rukia and Ichigo made it to the site first, so she kept her distance, letting the two handle the hollow without her. Once they had defeated the hollow, she disappeared as well. Although she tried to keep her presence a secret, Rukia and Ichigo both knew they were being watched from afar.

"She doesn't get the meaning of go back, does she?" Rukia commented, knowing who the observer was.

"She's still here?" Ichigo asked; he assumed she would have done as Rukia told her.

Kazu had left the scene and was sitting in the park in her shinigami form, watching the birds fly around. Suddenly the ground started to shake, catching her attention. From the ground rose a figure dressed in a tan cloak with a hood over their head. Her eyes widened in shock. 'Impossible! It can't be,' she thought, as the figure let out a deep evil laugh. She slowly got up from her seat to take her stance.

The mysterious figure didn't give her a chance to react before it attacked her. She dodged the attacking and fluidly came to rest facing her opponent, anger ever present in her eyes.

"They can't protect you here, Shinji," it told her as they continued to stand off.

**Author Notes: **Yay!! Finally got to Chapter Six and the antagonist finally made its appearance; wonder how many people thought Kazu would turn out to be the antagonist. Well like always Reviews are more than welcome they are appreciated and encouraging. Until Next time Ja matte!

**Thanks**- I have a couple of people to thank

**Deora**- For your last review

**Mischa Kisune-** For keeping my story in ship shape when we have time to get the editing done.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

The two continued to stand off against each other until the mysterious figure got tired of waiting.

"Won't you make your move?" The person smiled slightly when she didn't move. "Is it possible that you can't make a move? Pathetic, and you say you are from the Shinji clan. Your sisters should have reconsidered entrusting you with that sword."

Her small amount of discipline when facing the character snapped at the very mention of her siblings. "Before you continue, I suggest you reconsider what you're saying."

The person gave her a cocky smile before continuing. "I know all about you and your sisters. For instance, the true Tami Shinji died and they figured out you had similar abilities. The reason you earned that coat was because of your abilities."

Kazu got tired of the family history lesson and drew her zanpakuto. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear. Tami Shinji and I are nothing alike," she yelled, her anger releasing a great deal of energy, lighting a fire in her eyes.

The person smiled. "That's more like a Shinji." Kazu charged the person at full force.

'I am nothing like her! I will never be like her,' Kazu repeated to herself as she attacked her opponent.

On the other side of town, Rukia and Ichigo were heading to Inoue's house so they could all hang out together, for a change.

"I wonder where she is hiding," Ichigo said, accidentally speaking his thoughts about Kazu aloud.

"Knowing her, she could be anywhere, but she's probably hiding at Urahara's," Rukia decided to say in response to Ichigo's thoughts.

"Could be," was the last word on the matter, as they'd reached Inoue's apartment door. They knocked.

"Come in! I'm almost ready to go," Inoue called from inside.

The two opened the door, and had to stand in shock for a moment. There stood Orihime with a bag full of stuff that neither of them even knew she had.

"Uh, Inoue? We're just going to the park for a while...Do you really need all that stuff?" Rukia asked, wearing a confused expression.

"Oh." The orange-haired girl looked at the bag and laughed a little. "I thought it would be good to bring some food and games with us."

Rukia and Ichigo laughed as Inoue finished her packing, and the three left the apartment, heading in the direction of the park.

As time passed, Kazu had yet to land a single blow on her enemy, and had taken a fair amount of damage herself. "This is going to be bad if I can't think of something fast," she thought, unable to do anything but stare at her opponent, very weak.

"Is that all Kazu Shinji has?" the unknown person taunted her. "Maybe I have to call you by your full name to bring out that potential. Is that it, Ta-mi-ka-zu Shi-n-ji?"

When she heard the name, she froze where she was and her pupils shrank to pinpoints. The only thing that mattered to her at that moment was the scene replaying in her mind, a scene of a desert filled with dead bodies framed against a blood-red sky, while she stood in the midst of the carnage, blood dripping from her hands and sword hands and sword, leaving her terrified.

"That's what I was looking for...That terror." The person laughed happily, and mercilessly, at his success.

They were about to continue tormenting her until they managed to make her snap, but before he could speak a light blue arrow flew between the person and Kazu. The person sneered as they turned to see who had dared interrupt their fun. What stood before them was the Quincy.

"I think that you're done here," Ishida told the unknown man.

"For now, I will give her to you, but I will be back for this Shinji," he growled at Ishida, before disappearing.

Ishida turned to where the shinigami stood with her head down, not looking at her rescuer. By that time the others had arrived and rushed over to assess the situation. When they got close enough to see who Ishida has saved, they realized it was Kazu, standing completely still, refusing to look at any of them.

"What is going on here?" Rukia demanded from the girl, ready to walk over to her, but Kazu interrupted her.

"Stay away from me!" she said quietly, finally able to talk through her fear.

This threw them for a loop, realizing she was filled with terror and not anger. She sounded much more fragile than normal; Kazu was usually a very confident person. Ichigo chose not to listen to the warning and approached her.

"What is wrong?" he asked in a kind voice, as tears started rolling down her cheeks. Out of kindness, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Ignoring his good intentions, Kazu raised her arm and knocked his hand off her shoulder. "Don't touch me," she hissed. The anger she projected was no longer a warning, it was a promise that she wasn't afraid of using violence to get her way if he pushed the matter.

None of them could believe what they were witnessing. 'This isn't Kazu...or is it the real Kazu?' The question was running through all of their minds. Unfortunately, before any of them could ask, Kazu left, leaving them dumbfounded about the whole series of events.

**Author Notes: **Woot!! I finally sat down and wrote chapter seven. I know a whole lot of Kazu going on. Trying to get her more integrated with the story and introduce some of her past into it, and of course introduce our mysterious antagonist. I will try to have chapter eight up tomorrow and chapter nine for Friday after that I will possible not update again until next Monday because of my nice long work weekends. As always Review and let me know what you think whether it is good, bad, or so-so it is always encouraging to know what the readers think, and I greatly appreciate the insight. Until next time Ja matte!

**Thanks-**

**Mischa Kitsune-** As always thank you for helping get this story into ship shape when you have time to do so.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Late that evening in the Soul Society, a single hell's butterfly made its way to the Squad Ten room, where a busy Captain Hitsugaya was hard at work. Once it was close enough to him, it began transmission of the message

"Captain Hitsugaya, please report to the Captain Commander's office immediately." Finished, it fluttered off to its next destination.

This left him utterly confused for a moment before he stood to leave for the Squad One room in order to see what the fuss was about. When he got there, he found himself facing an extremely displeased Captain Commander Yamamoto.

"What's going on?" Captain Hitsugaya was quick to assume it wasn't going to be good.

"Our dear friend, former Captain Shinji, has suddenly reverted to her forbidden ways. I would like you to go down and see what is happening," was all that the Captain Commander would foreclose on the matter. These brief orders concerned him, so he left as soon as he could in order to prevent anything irreversible happening.

Kazu rushed back to Urahara's shop as quickly as she could, before she could act on her instincts. When she arrived, Urahara tried to stop her, but instead was brushed off. She slammed the door closed and locked it after sticking a sign on it that said, "Please don't come in and stay away for the time being. Thank you!"

"I wonder what happened to her?" Jinta spoke aloud, perturbed by her unusual actions.

"Probably some typical teenage thing," Urahara told him, fully aware of what was wrong with the girl and covering for her.

Jinta gave the door a disgusted look before turning away and leaving, having lost all interest at such immaturity. Urahara continued staring at the door, wondering if there was anything he could do, or if he should even try.

"Silly girl," Urahara mumbled to himself, fighting the urge to barge through the door.

When morning came, Urahara went to check up on her, but by the time he got there, she was gone. At the same time, the gate that leads to the world of the Shinigami from earth opened, revealing Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya.

"What brings you here?" Urahara asked, as though he was completely clueless.

"Where is she?" Hitsugaya completely ignored Urahara's question.

"I don't know," was the only answer he received.

Hitsugaya noticed the room behind him that had been in recent use. "You don't know now, you mean," he said, pointing behind the other man.

"Ah, so you caught me." Urahara gave in to his usual self. "What are you here for?"

At the school, Kazu sat in her desk, having arrived much earlier than anyone else. Her eyes were clouded with sadness as the events of the day replayed themselves before her mind's eye. 'It's because you and Tami Shinji have similar abilities. I know all about you, Shinji.' The face and words of her attacker were branded into her mind.

"Stupid! I am so stupid!" she berated herself, quietly.

"You're not stupid," a voice replied.

They caught her off-guard, making her jump and look up from her desk. Her startled gaze landed on none other than Toushirou's emerald green eyes.

"You're an idiot," he told her coldly. "I mean, to get caught by surprise so easily is something only an idiot could manage."

"Me? Off guard? In your dreams, Toushirou," she replied sarcastically.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" he yelled back at her, infuriated by her lack of respect.

"What was that, Tou-shi-ro? I couldn't hear you," she responded.

Hitsugaya had his hands balled up into fists as he repeated himself, hissing, "It's Captain Hitsugaya!"

Kazu couldn't help it, she just burst out laughing at the whole situation. This caught Hitsugaya off guard, knowing that usually they'd continue for hours until one finally tired of the game and surrendered.

"I'm s-sorry," she forced out through her laughter.

He had to smile. Seeing her laugh made him feel a lot better about the situation and reminded him of the old days. Soon enough though, the bell rang, and students poured in, forcing Toushiro to leave. 'That helped a lot, Toushiro, thank you,' she thought to herself, appreciative of his aid in improving her mood. She heard the chair of the desk behind her move, and a hand rest on her shoulder. She was so surprised, she jumped.

"You really don't like to be touched," Ichigo stated as she whirled to face him.

She gave him a smile and waved her hands. "It's not that, you just startled me."

"Are you ok?" The question came from Rukia, of all people.

"Why do you care?" was her cold response to the black-haired girl.

Kazu surprised them yet again with this unusual response. "I don't see why you would care, Kuchiki-san, since we aren't friends. So really, why should you care?"

Rukia was left speechless. She never expected that the other girl would hold what she had said the day before against her.

"I need to speak with all of you at lunch, on the roof," Kazu ordered coldly before the bell rang to start the school day.

**Author Notes: **As always please R&R it is always appreciated.

**Thanks**

**Mischa Kitsune **for editing the story I can't thank you enough.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Toushiro was standing on the roof as the bell rang, announcing the start of class. He had just pulled out his phone to give his report when a slight tremor shook the entire building. In that brief moment, while he stood in shock, Kazu was out of her gigai and on the roof standing with him. Toushiro studied his fellow shinigami, noting that her persona had completely changed.

"Kazu." Toushiro chose his words carefully, having seen this before and remembering the outcome. "Kazu-chan, what is going on?"

"They're back," was all she told him.

He was relieved that she was at least talking. "Who is back?"

"The cloaked person from yesterday," she explained. "The one who knew about me."

Before he could ask her any more question to hold her back, the tremors got worse and a figure slowly revealed itself in the sky. The captain turned and looked up to find himself staring at the mysterious cloaked figure. "It's them from that story," he thought, recollecting something she had told him when the two first met.

--

A younger Toushiro looked at the shinigami's zanpakuto with great interest. He noticed the hilt was the typical black with a white and brown string attached, then tied at one end with the long ends dangling. "That's neat, this is way cooler than Momo's," he thought to himself, just as the owner came into the room.

"What are you doing, Shiro-chan?" she inquired when she entered.

Like always, he got angry. "Toushiro is my name!" He never liked being referred to as Shiro-chan. "I was just looking at it...So what's its story?"

Kazu smiled at him. "Well, I will tell you as a sort of reward for saving me, but you have to keep it to yourself, ok?"

"I will," he promised.

_"The SakuraBantsu has been in my family since even before its creation; it was created when two injured souls landed at our house. My mother had lost our father, due to a war in the country soon after I was born, so she was left to raise my four older sisters and myself alone. In spite of that, she still took in these strangers. One was wearing a brown cloak, and the other a white cloak. Soon after they woke, they told us the one in the brown was Arashi Bantsu, part of the Earth's Legion, and the other in the white was named Oto Sakura, part of the Sky Legion. The two had been constantly fighting for territory at the time. Soon, the two groups came to get them, but my mother wouldn't allow them to take them back. So, she was killed, and in order to protect us the two took our souls. They brought them here and swore that they would be the blade that would protect us."_

--

'I just thought she was telling me a story, but here it is, in the flesh.' He stood stunned at the sight.

"I'm ready for our fight, Tamikazu Shinji," the cloaked person taunted her.

"Kazu, don--" He was a second too late. Her sword was drawn, and the intent to kill flashed fiercely in her eyes. His eyes flew to the strings on her zanpakuto...They were brown.

She quickly started her attack on the cloaked man. "Too bad I wasn't the one to complete the change. After I worked so hard, too."

As they were speaking, they earned a cut across the chest from not being quite careful enough. This caused him a brief moment of shock, before he released a blast much like a hollow's Cero at her.

She quickly dodged the blast, staring at her opponent with her murderous brown eyes. "Shouldn't I at least know your name?"

The person laughed. "Fine, since you got a cut on me. I am Taishi Rei of the Earth Legion."

Just as the two were about to continue, Ichigo and the others finally realized what was going on and raced to the roof. Their eyes landed on Toushiro before flying up to the fight raging above them.

"What's going on?" Ichigo demanded more than he asked.

"Something terrible," was all Toushiro would tell him.

That moment the tremor came back, more violently. The one called Taishi Rei was insanely happy over this new development. Toushiro, on the other hand, was having a hard time watching his friend do this.

"Ichigo!" he called, getting the other boy's attention. "Be prepared to restrain her."

The two looked at each other before entering the fight above. Toushiro got into her line of sight, while Ichigo came up behind her and locked his arms through hers. She fought against Ichigo's hold, wanting to be let go, but the orange-haired shinigami just tightened his grip.

"I don't know what you want with Kazu, but I am ending it, right now," Toushiro warned, unsheathing his zanpakuto and brandishing it at Rei.

Kazu continued her struggle, as useless as it was. "Toushiro! No, don't!" She became more violent in her struggle, pushing Ichigo to his limits to try and contain the girl.

"You people like to interfere," Rei snarled at the white-haired youth protecting his prey. "Next time we meet, I will get what I want." Rei once again disappeared from the site with this final curse.

Toushiro turned around to see that Kazu had finally stopped her futile struggle against Ichigo and was now in tears. "Kazu-chan?"

"You IDIOT! Why did you do that?" she yelled, slowly returning to herself.

"Because I couldn't stand it anymore, Kazu-chan," he told her, his icy front melting slowly.

"Toushiro, you're a big idiot," Kazu said, not as angry as the statement made her sound.

Ichigo looked between the two shinigami and couldn't figure out what was going on, so he decided to ask. "Sorry to break this up, but what the hell is going on here?"

"You mean you haven't told them yet?" Toushiro was getting fairly irritated with her now.

"I was going to today, but um...This happened," she tried to defend herself. Then she finally realized Ichigo was still restraining her. "Ichigo, you can let go of me now."

Ichigo didn't trust the girl, so he looked at Toushiro to get the ok on whether to release her. Once Toushiro had nodded that it was fine, he let her go.

This sparked a new argument between the two shinigami. "Toushiro, was restraining me necessary?"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya! Yes, it was," he retorted in turn.

"I'll call you that when you are MY superior, Tou-shi-ro," she taunted him, knowing that it would only piss him off more.

The on-lookers no longer cared about what she hadn't told them, the altercation between the two shinigami having not only confused them, but also raised the question, 'What the hell is going on?'

**Author Notes: **This weekend at work has been really slow. So, that is why there are updates because I actually had time and wasn't too dead from exhaustion. Well enjoy, R&R they are always appreciated. Until next time Ja matte!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Several hours had passed before the two shinigami finally came to a stop in their argument. The rest of the group had stood there staring at them the entire time.

"I am extremely sorry for our behavior," Kazu apologized respectfully to the group.

"I am sorry that she hasn't changed, even after five years," Toushiro told them in an off-hand fashion.

Kazu tried her best not to start another argument over that comment. "Thank you for pointing that out to them, Toushiro."

Toushiro smiled, knowing he'd put her in a bad position. She rose from her bowed position to continue what she'd intended to tell them before.

"What I was trying to inform everyone about earlier, was the real reason I'm here," she started, and her expression became somber. "If you haven't noticed, there have been strange occurrences taking place here recently. In order to figure out the cause for these, I have been sent here to oversee the situation and work with all of you."

It made sense to the group, but there was one thought left in their minds that hadn't been answered. "Why did you put us through that test if you were supposed to work with us?" Uryuu asked.

This actually made Kazu blush a little with embarrassment. "Any time I join a team, I do that. I just like to know the balance of strength I'm working with."

She noticed all the unhappy faces, once she'd told them the truth. "This is to be expected...I did deceive them, after all." She took a deep breath to keep her composure.

"Let me make this perfectly clear." Her brown gaze pierced them right to the soul. "I don't want to see anyone killed, so I tested your strength. I don't care if you like me, or want to be my friend. I don't even care if you decide to follow my orders or not, but I will tell you this now: if you get yourself killed because you decided not to, I will not be held responsible for you or your actions. Understood?"

This method of leadership threw them off because it was so unorthodox that none of them were prepared for it. "Is she really crazy, or is this the first time she was put into the position of leader?" Rukia questioned the girl's irresponsible method.

Ichigo noticed that Toushiro didn't budge to object to her methods; he actually looked like he understood what she was saying and agreed with her. Which lead to another question they should ask. "How exactly do you two know each other?"

Kazu blushed before she gave her quick answer, "We used to work together a long time ago."

"You two actually worked together? You were able to get things done?" Ichigo made it seem more like another question, than an actual statement he found it so unbelievable.

"What do you mean by that?!" the two young shinigami asked in perfect unison.

This caused the group to burst into laughter over their indignation, while the two currently the butt of the joke looked at each other, neither understanding what was so funny. Once they finally calmed down from their laughter they proceeded back to class. All except Kazu, who chose to remain behind and finish some unfinished business with Toushiro.

When they heard the door to the roof shut, signaling that they were finally alone to talk, they remained silent. Kazu moved over to the fence guarding that was placed in the roof to prevent students from accidentally falling off while looking down at the school yard below. Toushiro stood in the middle of the roof, choosing to keep his back to his friend for the time being.

"So, I guess the Captain Commander must've been worried, if he sent you here." Her expression remained neutral.

"More irritated than worried," Toushiro told her in his normal icy tones.

She thought about what Toushiro said, and her actions from the day before. 'I guess I was a bit too careless in my actions,' she concluded." Things are just going to get worse...you know that, Toushiro."

Toushiro nodded in agreement with her statement. The enemy wasn't going to just give up because they kept interfering. They would just find some other way to get what they wanted. "What are you going to do about it?" he wondered aloud.

"Fight," she told him sternly. "Really, that's all I can do at the moment...I just hope they're ready for it." Even though her test proved the group capable of helping her with the situation, she still didn't quite put her full faith in them.

"Just don't do anything stupid, Kazu," Toushiro warned, knowing her well enough to realize she was more likely than not to do just that. "There's a reason you were supposed to team up with them, and it wasn't so that you could leave them behind because you don't think they're strong enough."

She smiled at the sentiment; she knew he was really more worried for her than he'd let her see. "I'll be fine, Toushiro. I promise."

As skeptical as he was, he let her end the conversation with that so he could go back to the Soul Society to give his report on the situation, since when he'd tried sending it along to Captain Commander Yamamoto it had come to an abrupt end.

Once he was gone, Kazu turned around and leaned on the fence, staring up at the blue sky and the clouds slowly moving past her. "Here is the starting line...Now all I have to do is find the finish and it'll all be over." Her attention was caught by the slight scuffle of a strange person trying to creep up behind her. She quickly jumped to the side and out of harm's way.

"Now you're just becoming a nuisance," she muttered, turning to face her opponent.

"Don't worry, I won't attack for now," the creepy man from before appeared. "If you really don't want anyone to get hurt, I have a proposition for you."

"What makes you think I'm interested in anything you have to offer?" Kazu tried not to sound too angry.

"Doesn't matter," the man told her. "Just keep in mind, if you want to end all this without any bloodshed, you only have to voluntarily give yourself up to us. That's it. Think about it, if you must, and when you're ready come to the place where we first met."

After his crude statement, he left Kazu along so she could mull over his generous offer. "That bastard! He knows, but how could he? Unless he was eavesdropping." Her teeth were clenched tight with her anger, and her knuckles were white from the vice-like grip she had on her zanpakuto's hilt.

"Damn, bastard!" She drew the zanpakuto and slashed the air where her mind's eye pictured the man called Taishi Rei. "I swear! I will not let anyone die because of this, but I will not give in to you!" With that thought, determination flared into her eyes once more.

**Author notes: **A little uneventful but with everything comes transition. Sorry if I don't update this week the muse needs a break, but I will be back next week for sure. Hope you all enjoyed. R&R it is always appreciated. Until next time Ja matte.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Kazu never returned to class that day due to her irritation with their enemy that had made it his personal mission to find what made her lose her temper. Instead of going back to Urahara's she ditched her gigai with the spirit within the capsule to take it back to Urahara's as she left to face her fate. 'No one will die, or get hurt this is my battle to fight.'

She arrived at the place indicated at the park, but the guest of honor was not there yet. The dark clouds descended upon the town just before the rain came down. 'It is always raining,' Kazu thought. "I thought you forgot the place since you took, so long."

Evil laughter came from the dark clouds down to the ground below. "I would never miss the scent of a Shinji that vial odor that will never change," Rei appeared before her his eyes glowing red like blood as he looked upon Kazu.

"Funny I could say the same thing about you. Scum that will never understand anything about humans," Kazu pulled out her fans her chocolate brown eyes faded to black and emotionless. "Don't ever think I will let you continue this."

The rain came down just as the school bell rang to end the day for the rest of the group who noticed Kazu never returned to the class after their meeting on the roof at lunch time. They weren't worried about her. Just as they thought nothing was wrong a loud explosion came from the park. As they saw the smoke rise as a result Rukia turned to Ichigo who had a determined look on his face.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking Ichigo," Rukia wondered as they hurried to the location.

Two silhouettes appeared in the aftermath of the explosion. "Is that the best you got," Rei laughed at Kazu's weak attempt to end the battle quickly. Once the smoke cleared she saw just how much damage she did. Rei stood in his spot proud with only the right arm sleeve and the right side of this face cover burned off. Kazu was barely standing with the help of her zanpakuto with the left side of her top completely burned off.

"This is what has become of the great Shinji bloodline," this was starting to make Kazu angry. "Why don't you come at me with everything you got?"

'He is mocking me because he knows I can't, but at the same time I might not be able to get very far without breaking the seal,' she clenched her zanpakuto tightly while gritting her teeth in this decision.

Ichigo and Rukia made it to the park and were surprised with what they saw. Kazu was nearly down and the enemy from earlier that morning was standing in front of her with only a frayed robe from the explosion. The man from earlier spotted the two newcomers out of the corner of his eye and gave a cocky grin which caused Kazu to look in their direction. The two attempted to run over to help her.

"Come any closer and I will kill you," Kazu's expression changed from surprised to threatening.

"Now that isn't nice Shinji that is what got you into trouble that night," Rei readied his next attack.

Kazu hoisted herself up with the help of her zanpakuto slowly a strange design started to appear on her left arm, and the reiatsu around her started to swirl around her the dark the design got darker. 'That can't be? She isn't going to do that here?' Rukia thought starting to understand the significance of the design.

"You want the strength of a Shinji you Earth Legion scum bag," Kazu gathered all her energy and finally brought her limit release seal. Rei's cocky grin grew sadistic when he felt the amount of power that she was releasing after her seal was broken. Two fierce beams pierced through the clouds directly for Rei.

He almost wasn't able to dodge the two beams coming for him one just barely grazed his face that was exposed due to the first explosive attack. Blood trickled down his face from the burn that caused maniacal laughter to come from Rei. "That was nicely done Shinji."

The rain came down harder and lightning bolts came from the now black clouds and thunder rolled in a low rumble as the smoke died down and Kazu appeared in the center of it with a dark black tattoo design down her entire left arm and her reiatsu continuously rising since the seal was broken. Her normal brown eyes were now as black as the sky above and her zanpakuto was at her side as she held her two fans in her hands. She was still in her teenage form.

Rei readied to make his attack towards her, but she vanished in front of and reappeared above him with her fans charged for her next attack. "Now I can't let you get cocky," he said turning around and shooting fire from his hand to keep a boundary between the two of them. She barely got away from it only fraying her hakama pants. Just before they sent out another series of attacks they felt a shift in the amount of shinigami that came into Katakura which stopped them.

Rei smirked at her, "looks like I am not the only one that wants to have fun with a Shinji." He laughed as his disappeared from the scene. The ever rising reiatsu coming from Kazu stopped and her midnight black eyes returned to their normal chocolate brown. 'They have come for me,' she thought before leaving the scene forgetting the two witnesses that had been standing quietly in awe at what had occurred in front of them.

When the two finally came out of complete shock they did not see either of the fighters. They noticed the rain had stopped and the sky had cleared up, but they did not know what the outcome of the fight was. Rukia turned and started walking away from the scene with Ichigo in tow who was really confused.

"Rukia where are you going," he asked? "We should go out and look for Kazu."

"It's too late for that she illegally broke her limit release seal they probably already have her in custody." Rukia informed him as they continued walking.

"If that is true than why are you walking towards Urahara's shop?" Ichigo pointed out to her. She stopped where she was and gave him a blank look, and continued walking to the destination.

Out of the darkness appeared shinigami of a much higher level before the little shop that had a sign outside that said it was closed, but they didn't listen to the sign, so they just let themselves into the shop unannounced when Tessai greeted them at the door.

"May I help you?" he asked with his arms crossed and an authoritative aura around him.

"We are here to speak to your boss about something important," one of the shinigami told him.

"Sorry he won't be back till tomorrow morning, so you will have to come back then." Tessai told them very seriously. The shinigami were getting really annoyed with his reluctance to help them, but gave up to come back the next day to talk to the owner of the establishment.


	12. Chapter 12 The Shinjis

Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

"The Shinji's"

The sky was a brilliant baby blue with a few white clouds and the sun shone down upon their humble little home. In this home lived five young women that made a living on assassinated targets for others. Two of the eldest sat in one of the sitting rooms ready to discuss the next case which was going to be a tricky one.

"I think Kazu should take this one Tami," the eldest told her counterpart.

"She is not ready for this difficult of a mission Shi," Tami aggressively informed her elder sister. "If she botches this mission there are serious consequences. I say no."

"Thankfully, the decision isn't up to you Tami," Shi shot back violently. "Kazu is the only one of us that can pull it off and you know it."

"Have it your way sister, but when we have to answer to them because of her mistakes don't blame me," Tami stated before she got up and left the room.

'I know it is risky Tami. Kazu still isn't one hundred percent from the last time, but it's a risk we are going to have to take for now,' Shi thought quietly to herself before raising from her spot to go inform their youngest sister of her job.

In a room on the other side of their home was a training room where they all practiced at different times of the day normally, but before a mission it was only left open for the one who was going to perform the mission. Disobeying the rules Kazu stood in the middle of the room with her sword sheathed by her side. Her normal pitch black eyes had their birth color back in them. 'I am getting soft, this is not good,' Kazu thought when she heard the door open behind her.

"I know sister I do not need to be in here," Kazu sighed about to leave the room.

"On the contrary, tonight's job is yours Kazu," the eldest informed her. "So, please, don't let us down."

"I won't sister," Kazu replied. "Who is the target?"

"The Royal Guard leaders," Shi informed her seeing the surprised reaction Kazu had. "Sakura can only give you and one hour so, get in and get the job done quickly." That was the last thing Shi told her before leaving the room.

Kazu was surprised with the job, but at the same time scared because this was like declaring war on the entire Soul Society. She didn't know what she was going to do. She had less than a fifty percent chance of succeeding in this.

Night fall came to quickly, but Kazu showed her sisters no signs of faltering the color that was in her eyes earlier was gone back to pitch black. With her zanpakuto by her side she watched Sakura open the gate for her to pass through. Nothing was said between the siblings as she went through the gate. 'I got to get this done quickly. If I don't I won't get back, or I will get caught,' Kazu thought as she went into the black circular hole. Once, on the other side she commenced her plan of action by disguising her reiatsu and hiding in the shadows. She was able to easily get the first two, but the third one was in a well lit area with few shadows for her to hide in. 'This is bad, it is taking too much time for be to get this one,' Kazu thought trying to come up with a plan.

"No use hiding I know you are there intruder," the man told her facing in the precise direction of her hiding spot. She came out in the light knowing she had been caught. "What do we have here," the man looked her over. "Just a kid, so people are getting that desperate now to hire kids to kill people."

"I am not a kid pal, and how did you know I was there," she countered back at him.

"Quite energetic aren't we. One of my guards noticed someone sneaking around, and since two of my comrades have been killed I raised my guard a more and came to an area that you would have to show yourself," he explained to her.

This irritated her even more she her expression turned deadly as she looked at the black spiky haired man in front of her. "You set up a trap, you bastard you will pay for this," Kazu shouted unsheathing her zanpakuto.

"Now, now you shouldn't do that there will be very little mercy for you if you threaten my life girl," he informed her trying to calm her down.

"Ever flowing," she glided her hand across her zanpakuto. "Mizu," the sword became two fans.

"Oh, very nice I do have to say I am impressed," the man praised her. "May I ask what your name is?"

"My name is Kazu Shinji," she told him willingly. "What is yours?"

"Kurosaki, nice to meet you," he smiled at her then he felt more of his comrades come. "Looks like our meeting is coming to an end Kazu try not to get into anymore trouble. Brown suits your eyes more than black."

She hadn't known that her mood had changed and with that her eye color did as will then she felt all the guards around her, and before she could even attempt to escape they had caught her. 'I've failed, sisters I have failed you,' tears started to come down her cheeks from her disgrace. She was brought before the Central 46 about her transgressions. She didn't hear anything they were saying she was just waiting for the end to come.

"You and your sisters have been causing many problems here," one of the individuals said.

"We cannot continue to let you or your sisters do as you please here," said another one of the 46.

"Your punishment for this recent transgression a permanent seal of your reiatsu, and if this is ever broken without consent of this body or the Captain Commander of the Gotai 13 you will be hunted down and dealt with," her judge told her firmly. "As for your sisters all of you will be on one of the 13 squads after going into the Shinigami Academy. Maybe then you all will learn to respect the rules here."

They took her to another room where they looked over her to find where they were going to put the seal that she had to have now. They had decided on the left arm was where it would be placed then they started making the design that was going to be tattooed onto her.

As Kazu was held captive the members of the second division came to the Shinji household catching the rest of them by surprise making them easy to catch. "What is the meaning of this," Tami demanded from them.

"This is your punishment for all your transgressions," one of them responded.

"From this day forward each member of the Shinji clan will forcibly be put into the Shinigami Academy and into one of the 13 squads," they were told as the Captain of squad two entered the room.

'Kazu failed the mission after all,' Shi thought as they were taken away to start their punishment. As the other four waited what was coming too them there was a tense silence between them.

"I told you Kazu would fail now look what we are going through Shi," Tami was the first to break the silence.

"She was the only one Tami; we should have just turned down the job until Kazu came back to her senses," Shi rebutted back to the second eldest. "Right now I am more worried about Kazu because this means she is alive, and her punishment is going to be worse than any of ours."

When the doors opened they were in the lobby of the Shinigami Academy and it was the first time that they going to see Kazu since the night before. Shi quickly took note that Kazu's left sleeve had been ripped off and it was bright red like she had been sunburned.

"Kazu are you ok?" Shi quickly asked worried about their youngest sibling.

"I am fine sister, but I am sorry all of this is my fault," Kazu's face void of all emotion.

Author Note: Decided to give some of a back story on Kazu and her sisters before I get into some more intense drama and fighting in the story. Hope everyone enjoys it. Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
